Her Doctor
by dandycandy13
Summary: This story immediately follows Journey's End. These two chapters follow Rose's journey to acceptance of the metacrisis Doctor as her Doctor and his journey to accept himself and Rose's love. There will be a continuation published separately as it will be rated M due to planned content.
1. Chapter 1

She stopped, because she knew there was nothing she could do to stop him; it was too late. As the TARDIS dematerialized she brought herself to the realization that the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, was leaving her _again_. What had she been thinking? Why did she kiss _him_? _He _wasn't the Doctor. Sure he _looked_ like the Doctor. He _sounded _like the doctor. He _acted _like the Doctor. But he wasn't the doctor. The Doctor, _her _Doctor, would never have said those three words she wanted so desperately to hear. No, the Doctor would have told her they didn't need saying, but that didn't mean it wouldn't have been nice to hear, but _he_ didn't say them. _This_ Doctor said them. _This_ Doctor was the _only_ Doctor she had now. _He _wouldn't tell her not to run off. _He _wasn't going to leave her behind. No, _this_ Doctor was the Doctor she'd always hoped _the_ Doctor would be. So maybe, just maybe, _this _Doctor could be _her_ Doctor.

This was all too much for Rose Tyler to handle. The newly formed human-timelord metacrisis version of the Doctor was brought nearly to tears as he watched her fall to the sandy beach of Bad Wolf Bay. Rose wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked herself back and forth as the reality that theDoctor had left her _again_ set in and tears streamed from her eyes.

It was nearly five full minutes later that she willed herself to her feet again and turned to face _this_ Doctor and her mother, both of whom looked as though they might start crying themselves as they watched her. She forced a smile in their direction, but even this new human doctor could tell is wasn't real. "Best call Pete then, Mum. Have him send someone to get us."

"Yeah, right then," was all Jackie could say as she took her phone from her pocket and started to dial before realizing something. "No service out here though."

"Oh," Rose said, "We'll have to walk to town then."

"What about your super-phone?" the Doctor said casually.

Rose pulled the phone out of her pocket and stared at the Doctor. "You really do remember everything, don't you?"

"I've told you. I am _him_, Rose Tyler. Just a little more human."

_Á little more human, _she thought. _Yeah, just a bit._ She allowed herself a sarcastic laugh, but decided it better not to say anything. Though knowing the Doctor, he knew exactly what she was thinking. She looked up to find _him_ staring back with that smirk she'd missed so much spread across his face, but she quickly busied herself dialing the number to father's mobile phone.

"ROSE! Are you alright? Where's your mum? Is she alright? Are you with her now? Did you find the Doctor? Is he with you? Is _he_ alright? What happen?" Pete was talking to fast and asking so many questions that Rose didn't know where to start.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum's fine. She's right here. I found the doctor. _He's _not here. _He _left me, _again_. He's alright though, moved on…"

"I most certainly have not _moved on_, Rose Tyler. You shouldn't lie to your father."

"Was that him? Rose? Are you lying to me? Where's Jackie? Let me talk to Jackie."

"I told you, Mum's right here, she's fine, and you can talk to her in minute. _The Doctor_ isn't here, but that was his voice. _The Doctor _isn't here, but some sort of half-human/half-timelord version of _the Doctor_ is here. _The Doctor_ stranded both of us and Mum here. We can explain everything when we get home, but that's the problem just now, isn't it. He's went and dropped us off in bloody _Norway_. Dårlig Ulv-Stranden to be precise."

"Dårlig Ulv-Stranden? That's that beach again, isn't it? Why'd he do that? Why didn't he bring you home?"

"Bad Wolf Bay. And we're stranded here, so if you wouldn't mind sending someone after us…"

"Oh, oh, RIGHT! Yes, yes, I'll just put a call in and ring you back when it's settled, alright then, Rose?"

"Yes, yes, alright. Just call, hurry. I want to get back to my flat. I've been awake for days."

"Of course, dear. Just as quick as I can. Tell Jackie. Tell Jackie, Tony. Tony misses his Mum."

"Alright, just hurry," and the line went dead. Rose looked up to find the Doctor standing much closer than she'd remembered and her mum just behind him. "Mum?"

"Yes, Rose?" Jackie said.

"Pete said Tony misses you."

"Of course he does! I've never been away from the boy!"

"You shouldn't have come, Mum. I told you not to use the dimensional cannon."

"But I survived, didn't I? I couldn't just let you go wandering off again."

"Yes, but you could have died, Mum. I'm a grown-up now. I don't even live at home anymore. I don't know what you're so worried about."

"Because, Rose. I don't care how grown-up you are, you're still my daughter."

"I love you, Mum," was all she could say as she collapsed into her mother's waiting arms. As Jackie comforted her now once again sobbing daughter she looked at the man standing before her, a perfect replica of the man her daughter had been searching for over these past years while they adjusted to life on his parallel earth with her new Pete and their new life. The man before was not, however that man her daughter had been searching for but rather his brother of sorts. Half-him and half some other red-haired human she'd met briefly. This Doctor, she thought, was better suited for her Rose. After all he only had one heart and no freaky regeneration stuff, just a human with a human life, but of course her Rose wasn't one to see the practical implications of that, she was more concerned with what he wasn't, and this Doctor wasn't a timelord, he wasn't full of adventure, rather he was stuck here on this parallel earth without his TARDIS just like the rest of them, which Jackie, speaking as a mother, thought was absolutely perfect. No more running off with the Doctor through all space and time with no phone calls or letters for a year like the first time.

The Doctor, or this version of the Doctor was standing and just watching Rose and Jackie embracing each other, trying his best not to cry. He knew he had years before the new TARDIS would be ready, he had years just here on the slow path with Rose. He'd have to get a real job and a proper home. He'd need to go shopping, too; he only had the suit he was wearing. He should pick a human name, too. A proper name, since he'd be sticking around. It was a very good thing he'd kept a spare sonic screwdriver in his spare suit, there was that at least. And the piece of TARDIS coral he had; the _real_ Doctor had given him that before they got to this parallel world where he'd then left them. Of course _this _Doctor knew that was going to happen; they'd discussed it, him and the _other_ Doctor. He was right of course, the _other _Doctor, _this _Doctor was born in the middle of a war and needed time to heal, and Rose could provide that. Rose had saved him from himself once before when she barely knew him and this time he knew she could save him again. For some reason though, he wasn't as rage-filled and hatred-centered as you might think a timelord born in the middle of a war with the Daleks might be. He thought that maybe it was because that hand, the hand he'd formed out of was still _his_ hand. That hand, it was the hand that _Rose_ had held all those times so many moons ago, before he'd met Donna for the first time, before he'd landed on the moon with Martha Jones, it was _that hand,_ which he was now examining carefully, that Captain Jack Harkness or should he say _the Face of Boe_, (that was still hard to wrap his mind around) had saved as it had fallen from his arm atop a space ship in the midst of a brutal swordfight with another alien race. _That hand_ would be part of him forever and _that hand_, he thought¸ might just save him.

"Doctor?" Rose had released her mother and was standing in front of him. He hadn't even noticed her approaching, too engrossed in his own thoughts about _that hand_, but now that he looked up, he saw that she was smiling. His beautiful Rose was smiling, a genuine smile, something he had missed so dearly, was now clear as day before him.

"Rose Tyler?"

"Doctor, are you alright?"

"More than alright. I am so much more than alright."

"Are you sure? It's a bit strange for you though isn't it? Being _human_?"

"I've been human before, Rose. Never permanently and never with my timelord consciousness intact, but I've been human before."

"You have? How's that?"

"When Martha and I were travelling, we came across a group who called themselves 'the family,' and the only way we could get away from them was for me to use the Chameleon Arc. All of who I am was locked up inside a golden fobwatch. I was human, I did not even know who Martha was, but I'd given her detailed instructions and eventually she convinced me to, at just the right moment, open the watch and regain the parts of me which had gone. I broke the heart of a young matron in the process though."

"You've broken my heart, too, in case you forgot," she didn't know where this sudden burst of anger and bitterness came from, but here it was. "So many times, Doctor. I've spent the past three years building the most risky thing in this universe or any universe. I built that cannon so I could come and find you. Do you know that, Doctor? Do you really?"

"Rose, my beautiful, wonderful, brilliant Rose. I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me. You built that dimension cannon and you came and you saved me, yourself, your mother, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Martha, Donna, the other Doctor, the WORLD, the UNIVERSE, Rose. You've saved the entirety of the Universe, no, no; Rose Tyler, you have saved _all the universes_. Every single one of them as only you could do. The Ood may sing of the Doctor-Donna, but _I _will always sing of you." He didn't know if words would ever do this justice, but he had to try. "Rose Tyler, I have missed you more than all the beings in all the species in all the universes in all the spans of time combined. I have never once forgotten you, Rose Tyler. And I am so sorry that words could never do it justice. I am so sorry that I have broken your heart," he began to cry as the final words flowed from his lips.

Rose did not have words. She simply stood there staring at the Doctor with wide eyes wondering if everything that he said could possibly be true.

Through his now flowing tears the Doctor managed to put into words the best he could just want he was thinking. "Rose, beautiful, lovely, wonderful, brilliant Rose, please give me a chance. I promise you, Rose Tyler. I promise you, I will _never_ leave you again. Rose Tyler, I love you and that has never changed and that will never change. I. Love. You. Please, Rose, give me a chance to prove it. I will be with you until we both die very human deaths if you'll have me."

Before she really knew what she was doing, Rose threw herself into the Doctor's arms and was kissing him again. She was kissing him because she had no words to describe what she was feeling towards him. She had no words for any of this. When they finally broke apart nearly two minutes later, they were both gasping for breath and smiling like giddy school children. "I love you, too, Doctor," she said in a small voice as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you more than words and I am so glad you are here even if you are human. You're still you and I still love you, nothing could change that." Rose's tears began flowing onto the doctor lapel as he wrapped his arms around her and they both stood there, holding one another staring out into the ocean.

During this whole exchange, Jackie Tyler, had been holding Rose's mobile phone, waiting, and at just that moment, when Rose had finally found her words again, the phone rang and Jackie immediately answered it and shoved it to her ear. "Pete! Is that you?"

"Jackie! Oh, Jackie, it's wonderful to hear your voice."

"Oh, Pete, how is Tony? Is he alright? Tell him that his Mummy loves him very much and that she'll be home just as soon as she can."

"About that, there should be a helicopter landing on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay in about two hours. They're leaving London just now. Tony and I will meet you at the heliport when you get back."

"Thank you. Thank you."

"Thank you, Jackie, and thank Rose for me, too. What you, all of you has done is beyond words. You've saved the world."

"Not just the world," Jackie informed him. "The universes. All the universes. All of creation. Our brilliant daughter saved them all. Every living thing has her to thank for being alive today."

Almost as if by cue, the sun began to rise over the horizon of Bad Wolf Bay just as the helicopter landed. The two hour ride back to London was very pleasant. Jackie was quietly looking forward to seeing her husband and son while Rose was telling the Doctor about all of the difference between the universes, specifically what he'd need to know living here in this one.

The helicopter landed shortly after 8:00 in the morning at a heliport in central London. Just as he'd promised, Pete had brought Tony and was there to meet them as soon as their feet hit the ground. Jackie ran to her husband's arms, kissed him as though she hadn't seen him in years rather than hours then bent down and picked up her 2-and-a-half-year-old son from the ground and held him close, showering him with kisses.

Rose and the Doctor, their arms around one another strode over to where Pete and Tony stood. Rose hugged Pete once and then did her very best to explain to him exactly what had happened in the past 24 hours including the creation and current presence of the half-human Doctor next to her. This continued through the entire car-ride home.

Once they were all safely back at the Tyler Mansion in the suburbs of London, Rose glanced at her phone for the time (it was just after 9:00). "We best be going, then," she said to Pete and Jackie, taking the Doctor's hand.

"Why don't you just stay here, Rose? No reason to drive the whole way to the flat just now," Jackie said in her most persuasive tone, but to no avail. The Doctor insisted that they would be fine at Rose's prodding and the two of them got into her car and she drove back towards the city.

"Where's your flat then?" he asked as they reached the end of the winding drive that led them from the mansion.

"Not that far. Just down the road here. I have a spare bedroom you can use if you want."

"Thank you."

"Well, I stayed in your home all those nights, so I figure you can stay in mine now," she said as she turned into the parking lot next to a large apartment complex that seemed strangely familiar to the Doctor.

"Isn't this where you lived back on the other Earth?"

"It is. Same flat and all."

"How'd you manage that?"

"It was available when I came to see, so I took it. This feels more like home than that mansion ever could," she said turning off the engine and opening the door.

It was only once they were inside and Rose had made a kettle of tea for them, that the Doctor realized he had a bit of a pressing issue.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" she said looking up from her tea.

"I haven't got any pajamas. Everything's in the TARDIS."

"Oh, right. Should have borrowed something from Dad before we left the mansion, huh."

"There's a shop just up the road, no? I could just run and get some."

"I know you. You take _years_ picking out clothes. You need to sleep."

"Not now. That was just because I was new and I didn't much know what I liked to wear yet. I know this me pretty well now, so I think I could…"

"I'll go with you."

"Rose Tyler, you need to sleep."

"As do you, Doctor. You're not all timelord anymore, remember? You're part human and you need more sleep than you used to."

"I knew that would catch up to me sooner or later, oh alright. Let's go then."

Rose and the Doctor returned to Rose's flat less than half an hour later, the Doctor carrying a shopping bag containing his brand new pinstriped pajamas. Once they had both showed and changed into their pajamas, the Doctor stood in Rose's doorway. This was the same room in which he'd once overcome a regeneration. Of course, it wasn't _this_ room, but yet it was. "G'night, Rose," he said, reaching to pull the door shut.

"G'night, Doctor." She rolled over and closed her eyes as he pulled the door shut, but just as he was about to walk away, she sat up and spoke again. "Hey, Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?" he reopened the door again and looked at her, sitting up again.

She paused. She knew what she wanted, but she wasn't sure how to ask. "D'you …um…well, I was thinking…would you…or well, do you want to…maybe…"

"You want me to stay with you, Rose Tyler?"

"Would you, please?" she sounded so delighted at the very thought that he could only smile and close the door behind him. He took a step toward her bed.

"If you want me here, there is no where I would rather be." Rose lied down and shifted to the side of her bed and folded the blanket down. The Doctor closed the door and stepped out of his slippers, sitting down on the opposite edge of the bed. Once he sat, Rose sat, too and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I really have missed you, Doctor."

"And I, you, Rose, but now. Now, we must sleep, for we are both very human," and he lied down and wrapped his arms around Rose who lay her head upon his chest and he could feel her smile against his cotton tee-shirt, which made him smile. And with those smiles still on their faces they both fell into a deep sleep nearly instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_A dream_, Rose told herself waking in the dead of night. _It was a dream. _Of course she wasn't sure she wanted it to be a dream, but she had to convince herself it was, because that was the only option here. It _had_ to be a dream. There was simply _no way _that could have actually happened. The Doctor was _not_ actually there. There was absolutely _no way_, that not only was _the _Doctor, but a brand new_ human _Doctor lying in her bed with her right now. When she finally allowed herself to wake fully, there was no mistaking that sound. There was a heart beating beneath her ear. A very _human_ heart; a very _singular_ human heart. And there were two very _human_ lungs breathing in and out at a slow and steady pace. Then she heard it. The owner of this heart and these lungs was humming and that tune was unmistakable.

Rose's eyes shot open and she sat up like a bolt of lightning, staring at the face of a rather shocked-looking Doctor, who was in deed lying on her bed with her right now.

"Morning," he said apprehensively.

"M-m-morning," Rose stuttered, rubbing her eyes and still trying to figure out if she was dreaming or not.

"Everything alright?" the Doctor said sitting up and looking at Rose's clearly concerned expression.

"Yeah, yeah," Rose shook her head and sighed as she spoke.

"What is it?"

"It's just…" she wasn't sure how to explain what she wanted to say at that moment, but she decided quickly that she'd better try, because the Doctor looked more and more concerned with every passing moment. "I don't know really. I just. I don't know. It's so…it's so…strange. Seeing you…here…after all this time."

"Rose, I assure you, my beautiful darling that I am here, I am real, and I do love you." The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose and they both started crying again; this was only the first of many times this very scene would play out over the next many weeks.

It wasn't until two weeks after they returned that either of their sleep-cycles resembled anything close to normal. On a dull gray Tuesday morning in late October, Rose woke and for once she wasn't crying. The Doctor woke moments later with a smile on his face. They ate their breakfast and eventually the Doctor decided that enough was enough of sonic-ing his clothes clean and it was time to invest in a new wardrobe. Rose and the Doctor once again found themselves in that little shop down the road. The Doctor bought more suits, and Chuck Taylor's, and a brand-new trenchcoat. They had lunch at Rose's favorite chip shop where they'd had their first date back on the other Earth and then headed back to the flat.

"You can use the closet in that room there," Rose said pointing to the room that had been hers in the Earth equivalent of this flat. That's when something occurred to the Doctor.

"Rose?"

"Doctor?" she said stopping in the doorway of her old room.

"Why have you been sleeping in _that_ room?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you, take the room that was your mum's? It's bigger, no?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Or your old room here?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, trying to avoid the question.

The Doctor knew she wasn't telling the truth, but he decided that it was best not to push the issue at that moment, so he let it slide. "Alright," was all he said before going about sonic-ing all his new things clean and orderly then hanging them in the empty closet that on the other Earth had held Rose's things.

That evening, the Doctor and Rose were lying in bed as they had done every night thus far just talking. The Doctor telling Rose stories of his travels with Martha and Donna. Then Rose would tell the Doctor stories of her time spent building the dimension cannon on this new Earth and Mickey caring for his Grandmother again. It was nearly 11 o'clock when the doctor remembered something from their first journey to this Earth.

"What ever happened to little Rose the dog?"

"Dad reckons she must have run off just after we went to the Cybermen factory. We haven't seen her since then."

"Been looking then?"

"No, not really. Dad hasn't talked about her in a year or more."

"How long had I been gone exactly? In your time?"

"3 years, 2 months, and 23 days," she said as if that was something she'd been waiting to say.

"I'm so sorry."

"How long has it been for you, then?"

"Year and a half, but you know me and time."

"Yeah. You…and time…you want to know why I sleep in this room?" she said suddenly.

"I just found it a little curious."

"I would have thought you of all people would have worked it out by now."

"I don't understand," the Doctor was honestly confused.

"Think about it. _This _room. Why would _I_ want to sleep in _this_ room?" the Doctor's confused expression did not change, so she pressed on. "Back on Earth…the other Earth…do you remember _this _room?"

"Yeah," the Doctor still didn't quite get where she was going. "It was your guest room, right?"

"It was, but who was the last_ guest _to stay _in_ our guest room?"

"I don't know."

"I saw it on your face when we first came in on that morning. _The Doctor_ was the last person to stay in that room. He _regenerated_ there."

"_That's_ why you sleep in here?"

"The Doctor is the reason I do anything. He's the reason I've spent my life these past three years building that cannon. He's the reason I risked my own life crossing the void. He's the reason I do everything."

"I should have known," the Doctor said as he stood up from the bed. Tears started falling from his eyes as he opened the door.

"Where are you going?" said Rose, sitting up, suddenly concerned. She couldn't see his face, so did not know that he was crying.

Through very heavy sobs, the Doctor told her, "…to _my_ bed. Goodnight, Rose." He closed the door as he left and Rose heard the door to her old bedroom snap shut moments later.

Rose decided it was best to leave him. She didn't know why he was crying, perhaps it was something she said. She supposed it probably was since he was so keen on getting away from her. She rolled over in bed and pulled the covers over her head. Not ten minutes later she was on her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks, wondering what she'd done. She threw the door to her room open and ran across the hall and into the Doctor's room. He was sitting on the side of the bed, tears still streaming down his face.

The Doctor looked up with a sniffle when Rose opened the door. Rose thought that he seemed rather not himself in this state. She didn't know what was going on. "Are…are you…are you alright?" she asked him through her own sobs.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Just wasn't prepared for that."

"For what? I don't even remember what I said."

"He."

"What?"

"You were talking about _the Doctor_ and you used a third person pronoun. It shouldn't even bother me, but it does. I guess, I just thought, I was enough _him_ to be the _he_ in that, but you know, you're right, Rose. I'm not the Doctor. I never will be, and if that means you don't want me, then I'll be leaving soon as I can. I don't want you only loving me because you think I'm him, but you clearly don't even think that, so I don't know. It just…" he took a deep breath and let out a long sigh as he placed his head in his hands. "It's just, Rose, I love you, so much. _He _loves you so much. _We _love you so much. I just…I don't even know, Rose. I just really don't know."

"He…_you_ were never like this before…this wouldn't have bothered him…_you_ before."

"You don't have to keep correcting yourself, Rose. I know I'm not _him_. I don't want to be. This me, right here, is human. This me, right here, can spend a lifetime with _you_ and not have to worry about watching you grow old while I go on living forever. I, too, will grow old in time, just as you, and I, too, will die a human death, just as you. _This _life is what _he_ would choose had he the choice. I am just so fortunate that he is giving _me_ the chance to live it. He could have killed me as soon as the Daleks were gone, but being the humanitarian he is, he's given me and _you_ this gift of life...together. I have hismemories. I look like him. I think like him, but I'm not him, Rose."

"I know you're not him. That's why I was saying him, and he, and things like that when I was talking about that stuff. You're not _the _Doctor, but you are _my _Doctor. You're_ here_; he's _not. _I don't love you because I think you're him. I love you, because I think you're _not_." She sank to the bed next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and they sat in silence for a few minutes before either of them had anything to say.

"I meant that, Doctor. I really did. I loved him; I still do, but not like I love you. You're not going to leave me, tell me not to wander off, any of that. You're going to live right alongside me the whole time, not go zooming away in your TARDIS. That's what I've always wanted from the Doctor. I know I loved travelling, seeing new times and places, meeting new aliens, but sometimes a human is all you really need."

"Are you sure, Rose?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I love _you_. And that's something he could never say. I'll never know why it was so hard for him to speak it, but you said it, back there in Norway. _You_ were the one that broke the silence. Now will you please come back to bed?"

"You only said all that, because you want me to come cuddle with you!"

"I did not! Doctor! You don't have to come, but you do _have_ to believe me. I love you…for _you_. Please, _please_ believe me." The Doctor didn't know which was up. He fell over backward onto the bed and covered his face with his hands, thinking. "_Please_," Rose whispered as she wrapped her arms around the Doctor and laid her head on his chest. "I love your one heart. I love your one life. I don't want to spend my one life with anyone else, not even _him_. I don't want to give my one heart to anyone else, not even _him_. It's _you_ that I love, Doctor, _you_." She lifted her head to look at the Doctor's face just as he moved his hands away. The expression on the face which his hands revealed did wonders for Rose's slowly sinking heart.

He was smiling, really and truly smiling. Rose couldn't help herself; she laughed and smiled and then she kissed him. And in those next minutes, kissing _this_ Doctor, _her_ Doctor, Rose finally realized what she had really been searching for those past three years travelling through the void, risking her life and it wasn't what she had originally thought it was. This new Doctor wasn't who she'd set out looking for and this new life with him wasn't the one she set out wishing for, but this Doctor and this life were the only ones she could imagine now. He was so perfect in every way, even more perfect that the man she'd set off looking for and this life was going to be perfect for both them; a fantastic, normal, _human _life for both Rose Tyler and her wonderful new Doctor.

The Doctor himself realized that Rose loved him for who he was and not who he wasn't. That was all he'd really been hoping for. When he was born out of necessity during that first ever (and probably only ever) human-timelord metacrisis, his only concern was defeating the Daleks, sworn enemies of the Timelords. Now, weeks later and it seemed years wiser he found himself thinking that perhaps that mission was only part of his purpose in this new life. In this singular _human_ life, the Doctor now knew that he was meant for so much more than just winning wars against alien races and saving the Earth and all of humankind time-after-time, which was all the _other_ Doctor ever seemed to get done doing. No, in _this_ life the Doctor would finally be able to do what he'd wanted to do for many years now, but that he'd thought he had lost his chance at.. He could finally have the life he'd always wanted since the day he'd first met her. He could finally have a life on the slow path with his wonderful, beautiful, lovely, incredible, brilliant (None of these words could do _her _justice.) Rose Tyler and maybe someday they would find out what exactly you get when you cross a half-human/half-timelord with a full-blown human, if that were even possible. He didn't allow himself to dwell on that last bit for too long, but instead found himself dreaming of what the future of his life with Rose would hold in store for both of them.


End file.
